staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Maja 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Samo życie: Pałac zamiast karmelu - reportaż 07.15 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 08.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Niezwykła siódemka - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.05 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej 09.30 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.55 Wizje na wizji: Sen - program dla młodzieży 10.20 Walt Disney przedstawia: Timon i Pumba, Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (emisja z teletekstem) 11.30 Jak kochać dziecko: Nowe odkrycia psychologii 11.40 NATO bez ograniczeń - program publicystyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Fałszywy kadr: Aleksander Newski 12.40 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 13.05 Ala R-M 13.35 Podróżnik (5): Majorka i Ibiza - magazyn turystyczny 13.55 Jak kochać dziecko: Nowe odkrycia psychologii 14.10 Twoja gwiazda: Agnieszka Chylińska - program muzyczny 14.55 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Lech Poznań - Stomil Olsztyn 16.50 Jak kochać dziecko: Nowe odkrycia psychologii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.05 Napoleon i Józefina (Napoleon and Josephine: A Love Story) (6-ost.) - serial historyczny, USA 1987, reż. Richard T. Heffron, wyk. Armand Assante, Jacqueline Bisset, Stephanie Beacham, Anthony Higgins (46 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 18.50 Jak kochać dziecko: Nowe odkrycia psychologii 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Klatka dla ptaków (The Birdcage) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Robin Williams, Gene Hackman, Nathan Lane, Dan Futterman (114 min) 22.10 Drozda show-show - program artystyczny 22.55 Sportowa sobota: Kronika Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 23.20 Dillinger i Capone (Dillinger and Capone) - film kryminalny, USA 1995, reż. Jon Purdy, wyk. Martin Sheen, F. Murray Abraham, Joey Aresco, Alan Davies (91 min 01.00 Klan (221,222,223) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 02.15 Przygoda na Trynidadzie (Affair in Trinidad) - film kryminalny, USA 1952, reż. Vincent Sherman, wyk. Rita Haywort, Glenn Ford, Alexander Scourby, Torin Thatcher (94 min) 03.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Przygoda z wojskiem 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Sandokan (7/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1991 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Życie obok nas: Przede wszystkim natura: Imperium orłów - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.05 Świat pełen muzyki: Portret Zubina Mehty - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.00 Morskie pasje: Karaibskie podróże (1) - film dokumentalny, Francja/Polska 1996 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.35 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (77): Kolacja na gruncie neutralnym - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Bryan Gordon, wyk. Fred Savage, Dan Lauria, Josh Saviano, Jason Harvey (23 min) 13.05 Ballykissangel (22): Każdy ma swoje kłopoty - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dermot Boyd, wyk. Stephen Tompkinson, Dervla Kirwan, Tony Doyle, Niall Toibin (50 min) 13.55 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 14.25 Animals - magazyn 14.50 Nagroda literacka - NIKE '99 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (142): Diabeł - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) 16.00 Nagroda literacka - NIKE '99 16.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 0-70075801-805 16.55 Opowieści weekendowe: Ostatni krąg - film obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Olga Sawicka, Romuald Szejd, Ewa Telega (56 min) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.05 M.A.S.H. (143) - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80, reż. Burt Metcalfe, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, David Ogden Stiers, Loretta Swit (22 min) 19.35 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 20.00 A to historia - Wielka Gala Polskiego Kabaretu i Estrady (1) - program artystyczny 21.25 Projekt X: Konie - cykl reportaży Bogusława Lindy o sportach ekstremalnych 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Czarna suknia (Black Robe) - dramat historyczny, Kanada/Australia 1991, reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Lothaire Bluteau, Aden Young, August Schellenberg, Sandrine Holt (97 min) 00.20 Total Bałałajka Show - program muzyczny (stereo) 01.10 Doktor Fitz: Wielka manipulacja (Cracker 2: The Big Crunch) (2/3) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Robie Coltrane, Geraldine Somerville, Barbara Flynn, Christopher Eccleston (50 min) 02.00 Studio sport: Eliminacje ME w rugby, mecz Polska - Rosja 02.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Rysujemy z Donem (4/22) - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Skrzydlaci tancerze (ost.) - serial animowany 07.40 Blagusie (11/13) - serial animowany 08.05 Podróże z małą gwiazdką (69/78) - serial animowany 08.30 OTV 09.30 Ivanhoe (9/26) - serial animowany 10.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka (49/123) - serial przygodowy 10.30 Świat ogrodów (14/27) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Rajd Pekin - Paryż (15/21) - serial dokumentalny 11.25 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe (58/71) - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Morze wiary (3/6) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 OTV 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt (12/23) - serial dokumentalny 16.05 Browar Jacobsenów (1/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 OTV 18.00 Panorama 18.10 OTV 19.30 Czerwony karzeł (13/44) - serial komediowy 20.00 Siedlisko (7/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 21.30 OTV 22.00 Świat ogrodów (14/27) - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Brazil - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Jonathan Pryce, Kim Greist, Robert De Niro, Katherine Helmond (131 min) 00.45 Głos stulecia - Kristen Flagstadt - film dokumentalny 01.35 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 Panorama 09.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.10 Tu mieszkamy: Kościerzyna 13.30 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 14.00 Tu mieszkamy: Kościerzyna 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (1/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Studio Trójki 17.10 Historie z tej ziemi 17.30 Tu mieszkamy: Kościerzyna 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (7/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Brazil - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Jonathan Pryce, Kim Greist, Robert De Niro, Katherine Helmond (131 min) 00.45 (WP) Głos stulecia - Kristen Flagstadt - film dokumentalny 01.35 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.55 Spotkania z tradycją - program Magdaleny Makaruk 09.15 Spełnione marzenia, czyli jak założyć własny ogród 09.25 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Teatromania - program Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 12.45 Dni Muzyki Organowej w Gliwicach 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - program filmowy 13.30 Śląska kronika filmowa - program G. Ogrodowskiej 13.45 Dance Club - program Andrzeja Sobka 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (1/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Teleliga '99 - teleturniej 17.35 Przeboje Soboty w Bytkowie 17.50 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Śląska gospoda - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Persona - program Eweliny Puczek 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (7/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Brazil - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Jonathan Pryce, Kim Greist, Robert De Niro, Katherine Helmond (131 min) 00.45 (WP) Głos stulecia - Kristen Flagstadt - film dokumentalny 01.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Kronika 08.40 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 09.10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Portrety: Elżbieta Armatys - program publicystyczny 13.00 Pan Butler podróżuje - program krajoznawczy 13.30 Polska Orkiestra Radiowa - koncert 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (1/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Pasaż - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Pełna kultura: Kasia Kowalska 19.00 Marginałki - program rozrywkowy 19.15 Mały jazz 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (7/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Brazil - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Jonathan Pryce, Kim Greist, Robert De Niro, Katherine Helmond (131 min) 00.45 (WP) Głos stulecia - Kristen Flagstadt - film dokumentalny 01.35 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Mszar - film dokumentalny 09.00 Skierniewice - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Nowe przygody Charliego Chana (12/18) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.00 Niezwykłe miejsca - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Łowcy złodziei (5/8) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Colin Gregg, wyk. Reece Dinsdale, Lynda Steadman, Brendan Coyle, Gary McDonald (50 min) 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (1/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Film fabularny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.35 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 19.00 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (7/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Salon - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Brazil - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Jonathan Pryce, Kim Greist, Robert De Niro, Katherine Helmond (131 min) 00.45 (WP) Głos stulecia - Kristen Flagstadt - film dokumentalny 01.40 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.50 Warszawa znana i nieznana 09.10 Ogrody 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Mieszkaj lepiej - magazyn poradnikowy 12.50 Przypomnij sobie - teleturniej 13.15 Dzwonek 13.35 Dżingiel - program muzyczny dla dzieci 13.55 Darz bór - magazyn przyrodniczy 14.15 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 14.20 Program dnia 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (1/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Świat wokół nas - magazyn 17.20 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 17.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Podwieczorek 19.20 Przegląd - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (7/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Brazil - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Jonathan Pryce, Kim Greist, Robert De Niro, Katherine Helmond (131 min) 00.45 (WP) Głos stulecia - Kristen Flagstadt - film dokumentalny 01.40 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Fakty poranne 08.45 Agro fakty 09.00 Tak, nie - wydarzenia 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Morze wiary - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.05 W kręgu wiary - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (1/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 17.00 Folk Fiesta 17.30 Przepytywanka 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.40 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 18.45 Sobotni show 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (7/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (50 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Brazil - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Jonathan Pryce, Kim Greist, Robert De Niro, Katherine Helmond (131 min) 00.45 (WP) Głos stulecia - Kristen Flagstadt - film dokumentalny Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-92 (25 min) 08.25 Power Rangers (169) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.20 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (120) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 11.00 Czwartkowe dziecko (Thursday's Child) - film obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. David Lovell Rich, wyk. Rob Lowe, Gena Rowlands, Don Murray, Jessica Walter (96 min) 12.50 Życie zamku (Le vie de chateau) - komedia wojenna, Francja 1965, reż. Jean-Paul Rappeneau, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Catherine Deneuve, Pierre Brasseur, Mary Marquet (89 min) 14.30 Family Secrets 15.00 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Człowiek, którego nie ma (Nowhere Man) (14/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Megan Gallagher, Ted Levine (45 min) 17.15 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (61) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 19.05 Disco Polo Live 20.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Macie, co chcecie - czyli najlepsi na świecie - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Ned i Stacey - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Thomas Haden Church, Debra Messing, Greg Germann, Nadia Dajani (25 min) 22.00 Dzieci triady (Hard Boiled) - thriller, Hongkong 1992, reż. John Woo, wyk. Chow Yun Fat, Bowie Lam, Philip Chan, Tony Leung (107 min) 00.00 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 00.05 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (14/38) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg (25 min) 00.35 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello oraz Między snem a jawą - serial erotyczny 01.35 21 najpiękniejszych z pięknych (21 Playmates Vol.2) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Jerry Kurtz (84 min) 03.05 Muzyka na BIS 04.05 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Omer (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Latarnia Solusia (37) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Skrót meczu NBA z piątku 10.50 Tarzan (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.45 Babilon V (17) - serial SF, USA 12.35 Kid Galahad - musical, USA 1962, reż. Phil Karlson, wyk. Elvis Presley, Lola Albright, Gig Young, Joan Blackman (105 min) 14.20 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 15.10 Conan (6) - serial przygodowy 16.05 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.35 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.50 I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Wisła Kraków - ŁKS Ptak Łódź 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Mówią na mnie Bruce (They Still Call Me Bruce) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. James Orr/Johnny Yune, wyk. Johnny Yune, David Mendenhall, Pat Paulson, Joey Travolta (95 min) 21.25 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów prowadzi M. Czajka - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (6) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Męskie sprawy (Cold Feet) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Declan Lowney, wyk. James Nesbitt, Helen Baxendale, John Thomson, Fay Ripley (65 min) 00.00 Żywot Briana (Monty Pyton's Life of Brian) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Terry Jones, wyk. John Cleese, Graham Chapman, Eric Idle, Michael Palin (105 min) 01.45 Inspektor Knight (7) - serial kryminalny, USA 02.40 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 03.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 06.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Tomek Sawyer (44) - serial animowany; Droga do szczęścia (7/II serii) (Clowning Around) - serial dla dzieci, Australia, wyk. Clayton Willianson, Ernie Dingo, Rebecca Smart 09.00 Teraz my (Just Us) (15) - serial komediowy dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Alan Wareing, Tom Cotter, wyk. Kay Mellor, Anthony Smee, Daniel Riley, Paul Gibson 09.30 Klub na plaży (61) - serial, Brazylia 10.00 City (91) - serial, USA 10.30 Antonella (8) - serial, Argentyna 11.25 Nasze wiadomości 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (87) - serial, Brazylia 12.30 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (18) - serial kryminalny, Włochy, wyk. Michaele Placido 13.30 Nasz Sklep - zakupy w TV 14.00 Antonella (9) - serial, Argentyna 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Nasze wiadomości 15.05 City (92) - serial, USA 15.30 Kobietą być - Lekarz domowy, gimnastyka, prowadzi Maja Kluczyńska 16.00 Tomek Sawyer (45) - serial animowany 16.30 Droga do szczęścia (Clowning Around) (8/II serii) - serial dla dzieci, Australia, wyk. Clayton Willianson, Ernie Dingo, Rebecca Smart 17.00 Teraz my (Just Us) (16) - serial komediowy dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Alan Wareing, Tom Cotter, wyk. Kay Mellor, Anthony Smee, Daniel Riley, Paul Gibson 17.30 Klub na plaży (62) - serial, Brazylia 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść (88) - serial, Brazylia 19.15 Piątka - magazyn Studia AGNES 19.55 Przebudzenie (The Awakening) - horror, W. Bryt. 1980, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Charlton Heston, Susannah York, Jill Townsend, Stephanie Zimbalist (88 min) 21.45 Nasze wiadomości 22.00 Aniołki Charliego (32) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.00 Nocne gadanie - talk show 23.30 City - serial, USA (powtórka odcinków z całego tygodnia) 01.25 Zakończenie programu Nasza TV Bryza 05.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.45 Teleshop 06.10 FMT Szczecin '99 06.25 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Studio sport 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 10.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Ziela, zioła, ziółka - program poradnikowy 11.45 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.30 Polacy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.45 Muzyczny weekend 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.15 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 Poziom Zero (Ground Zero) - thriller, Australia 1987, reż. Michael Pattinson/Bruce Myles, wyk. Colin Friels, Donald Pleasence, Jack Thompson, Natalie Bate (100 min) 21.50 Aktualności 22.05 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 22.10 Wydanie specjalne: Narkotyki 23.30 Nieznajomi - Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.55 Dylemat (Dilemma) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Eric Larsen, wyk. Thomas Howell, Sofia Shinas, Danny Trejo, Mark Melville (95 min) 01.30 Adax Techno Party 02.00 Aktualności 02.15 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 02.20 Muzyczny weekend 02.50 Teleshop 02.55 Program na niedzielę 03.00 Teleinformator RTL 7 06.00 Teleshopping 07.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Panna Wiercipiętka, Tomcio Ząbek, Donkey Kong, Zwierzątka z niebieskiej półki, Zabójczy smok 11.15 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 12.05 Powrót Różowej Pantery (The Return of the Pink Panter) - komedia kryminalna, W. Brytania 1974, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Christopher Plummer, Herbert Lom, Catherine Schell (113 min) 14.00 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 14.55 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Detektywi - serial komediowy 15.50 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy 16.20 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 17.10 Strażnik czasu - serial SF 18.00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00-01.10 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Poziom Zero (Ground Zero) - thriller, Australia 1987, reż. Michael Pattinson/Bruce Myles, wyk. Colin Friels, Donald Pleasence, Jack Thompson, Natalie Bate (100 min) 21.50 Apetyt na zabijanie (A Taste for Killing) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Michael Biehn, Jason Bateman, Henry Thomas, Helen Cates (85 min) 23.25 Ludzie pod schodami (People Under the Stairs) - horror, USA 1991, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Brandon Adams, Everett McGill, Wendy Robie, Ving Rhames (100 min) 01.10 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 01.55 Apetyt na zabijanie (A Taste for Killing) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Michael Biehn, Jason Bateman, Henry Thomas, Helen Cates (85 min) (powt.) 03.20 Ludzie pod schodami (People Under the Stairs) - horror, USA 1991, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Brandon Adams, Everett McGill, Wendy Robie, Ving Rhames (100 min) (powt.) TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Klan (216,217,218) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (50 min) (powt.) 08.20 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaczarowany ołówek - film animowany dla dzieci 09.20 Dixie - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.30 Ala i As: Czyj to grosik? - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.50 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 10.20 Zwierzolub - program poradnikowy 10.40 BRAWO! BIS! 12.00 Film na życzenie 13.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny Lucyny Smolińskiej 14.00 Molly (6/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Daniel Muck (28 min) 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Magazyn polonijny z Litwy 15.30 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje: Sekrety nut staropolskich (1) - magazyn muzyczny (prowadzanie - Jerzy Waldorff) 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 SPORT Z SATELITY: Eliminacje ME w piłce ręcznej mężczyzn - Polska - Luksemburg 18.15 Złotopolscy (75,76): Wstyd, Grzeszna miłość - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kazimierz Kaczor, Henryk Machalica (50 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.00 W hołdzie żołnierzom Batalionów Chłopskich 19.15 Dobranocka: Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (6) - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Studio sport 20.00 Drozda show-show - program rozrywkowy, wyk. Tadeusz Drozda, Hanna Banaszak, Ryszard Kalisz, Zbigniew Kurtycz 20.55 Farba - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Michał Rosa, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Ewa Gorzelak, Marcin Władyniak, Karolina Łukaszewicz (77 min) 22.15 Zakończenie sezonu artystycznego w Filharmonii Narodowej 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Twoja gwiazda: Zygmunt Staszczyk - program muzyczny 23.45 Nasz pan Janek - reportaż Krzysztofa Bieleckiego 00.15 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Złotopolscy (75,76): Wstyd, Grzeszna miłość - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 01.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 01.20 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Drozda show-show - program rozrywkowy, wyk. Tadeusz Drozda, Hanna Banaszak, Ryszard Kalisz, Zbigniew Kurtycz (powt.) 03.00 Farba - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Michał Rosa (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Twoja gwiazda: Zygmunt Staszczyk - program muzyczny (powt.) 05.40 Plaster miodu - reportaż Mai Kossakowskiej (powt.) 06.00 SPORT Z SATELITY: Eliminacje ME w piłce ręcznej mężczyzn - Polska - Luksemburg (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 07.00 Życie jak poker (61) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 100 % dla stu - telezabawa 08.00 Kojak (75) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (powt.) 08.55 Bonanza (69) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 09.50 Jedenastka marzeń - serial animowany 10.35 Kaskaderzy (6) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (37) - serial przygodowy, Kanada/Nowa Zelandia 1995, wyk. Alan Scarfe, C. David Johnson, Colette Stevenson, Stephen Lovatt (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (25) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (50 min) 12.35 Micaela (150) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.15 Kłopoty z zaświatami (Johnny and the Dead) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Gerald Fox, wyk. George Baker, Brian Blessed, Jane Lapotaire, Andrew Falvey (90 min) 18.00 Kojak (76) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 19.00 Pacific Blue (26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Mistrz szantażu (Sherlock Holmes: The Master Blackmailer) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Peter Hammond, wyk. Jeremy Brett, Edward Hardwicke, Robert Hardy, Norma West (103 min) 21.55 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.55 Letnie marzenia (Summer Dreams: The Story of the Beach Boys) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Greg Kean, Arlen Dean Snyder, Casey Sander (95 min) 00.35 Trzy kroki w szaleństwo (Histoires extraordinaires) - film fantastyczny, Francja 1967, reż. Roger Vadim/Louis Malle/Federico Fellini, wyk. Jane Fonda, Alain Delon, Brigitte Bardot, Terence Stamp (110 min) 02.25 Disco Relax 03.25 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Plansze rysunkowe Billa Cosbyego 12.50 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 13.20 Top Shop 17.10 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.45 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 18.20 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 19.00 Calendar Man - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Karolina i buntownicy (Le fils de Caroline cherie) - film przygodowy, Francja 1955, reż. Jean Devaivre, wyk. Jean-Claude Pascal, Brigitte Bardot, Jacques Dacqmine, Georges Descrieres (110 min) 22.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 22.30 Błękitna wyspa (Due gocce d'acqua salata) - melodramat, Włochy 1981, reż. John Wilder, wyk. Sabrina Siani, Fabio Meyer, Mario Pedone (90 min) Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Strefa Mroku - serial SF 09.00 (K) Pan Anatol szuka miliona - komedia, Polska 1996, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Helena Makowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Kazimierz Opaliński (73 min) 10.15 (K) Deser: Powrót do Glennascault - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Spokojnych snów (Good Night, Mr Tom) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. John Thaw, Nick Robinson (100 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13.30 24 godziny - reportaż 14.25 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.55 (K) Cudowne źródła - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 15.50 (K) Piłka nożna: Finał Pucharu Anglii 17.55 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 20.00 Cannes '99 - magazyn filmowy 20.30 (K) Rajska droga (Pradise Road) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Glenn Close, Frances McDormand, Cate Blanchet (109 min) 22.20 (K) Liga + - magazyn piłki nożnej 23.25 (K) Strach (Fear) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. James Foley, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Reese Witherspoon, William L. Petersen (93 min) 01.00 (K) Marco Polo - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Don Diamot, Jack Palance, Oliver Reed (117 min) 03.00 (K) Sugar Ray Robinson: Legenda Ameryki - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 04.05 (K) Boks zawodowy: Oscar De La Hoya - Oba Carr (170 min) HBO 06.50 Na planie filmu Teoria spisku - reportaż 07.10 Prądy oceaniczne - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 08.05 W poszukiwaniu CM 24 (The Hunt for CM 24) - film SF, Niemcy 1997, reż. Peter Ristau, wyk. Amanda Ooms, Bill Sage, Gesche Tebbenhoff, Michael Greiling (93 min) 09.40 Maja Kamienna Twarz (Maya Stoneface) - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 1996, reż. Lars Berg (80 min) 11.05 Jeszcze tylko ten las - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1991, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Friedman, Marta Klubowicz-Różycka (86 min) 12.35 Huśtawka (Seesaw) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania, reż. George Case, wyk. David Suchet, Geraldine James, Amanda Ooms, Neil Stuke (102 min) 14.20 Tom i Huck (Tom and Huck) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Peter Hewitt, wyk. Jonathan Thomas, Brad Renfro, Amy Wright, Charles Rocket (88 min) 15.55 Kolor pieniędzy (The Color of Money) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Paul Newman, Tom Cruise, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Helen Shaver (114 min) 17.55 Fenomen (Phenomenon) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Jon Turteltaub, wyk. John Travolta, Forest Whitaker, Kyra Sedgwick, Robert Duvall (118 min) 20.00 Na granicy (Lone Star) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Sayles, wyk. Chris Cooper, Kris Kristofferson, Matthew McConaughey, Elizabeth Pena (129 min) 22.15 Kręglogłowi (Kingpin) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Bob Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Bill Murray, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel (108 min) 00.10 Con Air - Lot skazańców (Con Air) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Simon West, wyk. Nicolas Cage, John Malkovich, John Cusack, Steve Buscemi (110 min) 02.05 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 02.35 Seksykon - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 03.00 Krzyk (Scream) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Drew Barrymore, David Arquette, Courteney Cox, Matthew Lillard (100 min) 04.45 Kolor pieniędzy (The Color of Money) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Paul Newman, Tom Cruise, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Helen Shaver (114 min) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Nasze smaczki 12.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.30 Co w szafie piszczy - talk show 15.00 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.20 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 16.45 Sobota w cyrku 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Werdykt - talk show 20.00 Co w szafie piszczy - talk show 20.30 Pojedynek na Atlantyku (The Enemy Below) - film wojenny, USA 1957, reż. Dick Powell, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Curt Jurgens, Theodore Bikel, Doug McClure (95 min) 22.05 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) - western, USA 1962, reż. John Ford/George Marshall/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Henry Fonda, Gregory Peck, George Peppard (155 min) 00.40 Nocne namiętności 01.10 Program muzyczny Eurosport 08.30 (P) Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody P¦ w Plymouth (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.00 Wędkarstwo: M¦ Marlin '98 na Mauritiusie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: M¦ - Grand Prix Francji w Le Castellet - wprowadzenie 13.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: M¦ - Grand Prix Francji w Le Castellet - trening w klasie 125 ccm 14.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: M¦ - Grand Prix Francji w Le Castellet - trening w klasie 500 ccm 15.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 8 etap Pescara - Gran Sasso 250 km 17.00 (na żywo) Kolarstwo górskie: P¦ w Les Gets 18.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: M¦ - Grand Prix Francji w Le Castellet - trening w klasie 250 ccm 19.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Drużynowe M¦ ATP w Düsseldorfie (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 8 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 22.00 Boks: Walki zawodowców 23.00 Sport motocyklowy: M¦ - Grand Prix Francji w Le Castellet (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 Judo: ME w Bratysławie (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 8 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) W Portugalii: Tras-os-Montes 13.30 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Podróż przez Tasmanię 14.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Włochy 14.30 (P) Smaki Francji: St Tropez 15.00 (P) Floyd na Dalekim Wschodzie: Wietnam 15.30 (P) Miasta świata: Hawana 16.00 (P) Szlak Widlake'a: Nowa Anglia - żywe dziedzictwo Ameryki 17.00 (P) Sportowe safari: Taos, Nowy Meksyk 17.30 (P) Stalowe szlaki: Kraina gorączki złota 18.00 Letnie ekapady: Walia, Calgary, Verona, Sussex i Kent 18.30 Wakacyjne plany 19.00 (P) Smaki Francji: St Tropez 19.30 (P) W Portugalii: Tras-os-Montes 20.00 (P) Grubas w Cajun 21.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Włochy 21.30 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Podróż przez Tasmanię 22.00 (P) Szlak Widlake'a: Nowa Anglia - żywe dziedzictwo Ameryki 23.00 (P) Sportowe safari: Taos, Nowy Meskyk 23.30 Wakacyjne plany 00.00 (P) Stalowe szlaki: Kraina gorączki złota 00.30 Letnie eskapady: Walia, Calgary, Verona, Sussex i Kent 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Życie na Marsie 09.55 (P) Po ociepleniu 10.50 (P) Niesamowite wynalazki: Ciało przyszłości 11.45 (P) Pierwsze loty: Politycy i biznesmeni 12.15 (P) Pierwsze loty: Wirujące skrzydła - narodziny śmigłowca 12.40 (P) Wodne szlaki: Rzeka Darling 13.35 (P) Morskie skrzydła: Avenger 14.30 Specjaliści: Czołgi 15.00 (P) Specjaliści: Lekarza? Lekarza! 15.25 (P) Katastrofa: Bez wyjścia 15.55 (P) Katastrofa: Czarna fala 16.20 (P) Pierwsze loty: Politycy i biznesmeni 17.00 (P) Czołgi!: Stalowe tygrysy 18.00 (P) Pola bitew: Wojna w Afryce Północnej (1) 19.00 (P) Pola bitew: Wojna w Afryce Północnej (ost.) 20.00 (P) Superkonstrukcje: Drapacze chmur 21.00 (P) Huk w dżungli 22.00 (P) Niebezpieczna szybkość 23.00 (P) Z akt FBI: Kowboj - zabójca 00.00 (P) Magazyn Discover: Przedziwne światy 01.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Francję (1) 02.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Francję (ost.) 03.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 08.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 08.30 Co za kreskówka! 08.45 Tom i Jerry 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.30 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 12.30 Kocia ferajna 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: To było morderstwo (Murder, She Said) - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1962, reż. George Pollack, wyk. Margaret Rutherford, Arthur Kennedy, Muriel Pavlow, Charles Tingwell (80 min) 21.20 Nawiedzony dom (The Haunting) - horror, USA 1963, reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Claire Bloom, Julie Harris, Richard Johnson, Russ Tamblyn (107 min) 23.10 Amerykanin w Paryżu (An American in Paris) - musical, USA 1951, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Leslie Caron, Oscar Levant, Nina Foch (110 min) Wizja 1 07.00 Urodziny Ziemi - film dla dzieci 07.30 Animowane baśnie: Jack and the Beanstalk - film animowany 08.00 Klown Bozo przedstawia - serial animowany 08.30 Opowieści z mórz południowych - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998 09.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 10.00 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 10.30 Aby do jutra - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995 11.00 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn piłkarski 16.00 Kolarstwo 16.30 Żużel - magazyn 17.00 Motowizja: I eliminacje Wyścigowych Mistrzostw Polski, Terenowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Gorzowie, Mistrzostwa Europy w Rajdach Motocyklowych - Enduro'99 w Kielcach 18.00 Gorący tydzień na lodzie 19.00 Znad krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19.30 Powikłane historie - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Lexx - serial SF, Kanada 1998 21.00 Big Cat - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Richard Spence, wyk. David Morrissey, Amanda Root, Gillian Taylforth, Tracey Wilkinson (75 min) 22.20 Za dużo słońca (Too Much Sun) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Robert Downey Sr, wyk. Robert Downey Jr, Laura Ernst, Eric Idle, Ralph Macchio (97 min) 00.05 Kamasutra (Kama Sutra) - film erotyczny, Indie 1995, reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Sarita Choudhury, Naveen Andrews, Ramon Tikaram, Indira Varma (110 min) 02.10 Nic osobistego (Nothing Personal) - dramat społeczny, W. Bryt./Irlandia 1995, reż. Thaddeus O'Sullivan, wyk. Ian Hart, John Lynch, James Frain, Michael Gambon (85 min) Hallmark Channel 06.00 Uciec przed cieniem (Out of the Shadows) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Willi Patterson, wyk. Charles Dance, Alexandra Paul, Michael J. Shannon, David De Keyser (100 min) 07.45 Porzucone (Love and Betrayal) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Richard Michaels, wyk. David Birney, Stefanie Powers, Lisa Aliff, Fred Holliday (95 min) 09.20 Chłopiec z burzy (Storm Boy) - film dla dzieci, Australia 1976, reż. Henri Safran, wyk. Greg Rowe, Peter Cummins, David Gulpilil, Judy Dick (96 min) 10.55 Schody (The Staircase) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Diane Ladd, Barbara Hershey, William Petersen, Justin Louis (95 min) 12.30 Gadgetman - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Jim Goddard, wyk. Marina Sirtis, Allan Corduner, Martin Delaney, James Wier (90 min) 14.00 Strach (The Terror) - horror, USA 1963, reż. Roger Corman, wyk. Boris Karloff, Jack Nicholson, Sandra Knight, Dick Miller (85 min) 15.20 Merlin (1/2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 16.55 Merlin (ost.) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 18.30 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa: Rasowy sport (Dick Francis: Blood Sport) - film kryminalny, Irlandia/Kanada 1989, reż. Harvey Hart, wyk. Ian McShane, Heath Lamberts, Loyd Bochner, Keneth Welsh (90 min) 20.00 Joe Torre. Zawsze podkręcone piłki (Joe Torre: Curveballs Along the Way) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Sturla Gunnarsson, wyk. Paul Sorrvino, Robert Loggia, Barbara Wiliams, Isaiah Washington (85 min) 21.25 Wracając do korzeni (Down in the Delta) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Maya Angelou, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Alfre Woodard, Esther Rolle, Al Freeman (110 min) 23.15 Dog boys - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1997, reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Bryan Brown, Dean Cain, Tia Carrere, Ken James (95 min) 00.50 Garść piachu (A Handful of Dust) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Charles Sturridge, wyk. James Wilby, Kristin Scott Thomas, Rupert Graves, Anjelica Huston (115 min) 02.45 Kusza - serial przygodowy, USA 1986 03.10 W ogniu strzelb. Do ostatniego człowieka (Gunsmoke: To the Last Man) - western, USA 1993, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. James Arness, Pat Hingle, Morgan Woodward, Amy Stock-Poynton (91 min) 04.40 Letni dzień (A Day in Summer) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Bob Mahoney, wyk. Peter Egan, Jack Shephard, John Sessions, Jill Bennett (105 min) Romantica 06.00 Tylko ty (1) 07.00 Tylko ty (2) 08.00 Tylko ty (3) 09.00 Tylko ty (4) 10.00 Tylko ty (5) 11.00 Zemsta (136) 12.00 Zemsta (137) 13.00 Zemsta (138) 14.00 Zemsta (139) 15.00 Zemsta (140) 16.00 Tylko ty (1) 17.00 Tylko ty (2) 18.00 Tylko ty (3) 19.00 Tylko ty (4) 20.00 Tylko ty (5) 21.00 Zemsta (136) 22.00 Zemsta (137) 23.00 Zemsta (138) 00.00 Zemsta (139) 01.00 Zemsta (140) 02.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 12.00 Żyjące laboratorium 12.30 Tajemniczy świat żab 13.00 Ludożercy: Ataki rekinów II 14.00 Dzika przyroda: Podróż nad zapomnianą rzekę 15.00 Dzika przyroda: Śnieżne tygrysy 16.00 Dzika przyroda: Śladami lamparta 17.00 Dzika przyroda: Podwodne spotkania 18.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Uwaga! Niedźwiedź polarny 19.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Niedźwiedzie grizzly 20.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Opiekun niedźwiadków 20.30 Świat niedźwiedzi: Ostatnie z tańczących niedźwiedzi 21.00 Eldorado - miasto złota 22.00 Walenie. Przegląd wielu gatunków wielorybów 23.00 Życie Wodaabe 23.30 Śmiecie i odpady 00.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Uwaga! Niedźwiedź polarny 01.00 Świat niedźwiedzi: Niedźwiedzie grizzly Fox Kids 06.00 Pinokio 06.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci 06.50 Leśna rodzina 07.15 Trzy małe duszki 07.40 Ric 07.45 Mysz oraz potwór 08.10 Sie masz Vern! 08.35 Klub szalonego Profesorka 09.00 VR Troopers 09.25 Masked Rider 09.50 Beetleborgs 10.15 Gęsia skórka 10.40 Eerie Indiana 11.10 Świat według Ludwiczka 11.35 Kot Ik! 12.00 Maska 12.25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze 12.50 Ulysses 13.15 Ric 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu Ques TV 08.00 Rallyworld 08.30 Super motocykle 09.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 09.30 Sporty motorowe 10.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 10.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 11.00 Sportomania 12.00 Sporty ekstremalne 12.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 13.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 13.30 Skrzydło w skrzydło 14.00 Słynne samoloty 15.00 Fascynujące technologie 15.30 Świat komputerów 16.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 16.30 Rallyworld 17.00 Super motocykle 17.30 Świat sportów motorowodnych 18.00 Sporty motorowe 18.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 19.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 19.30 Sportomania 20.30 Sporty ekstremaln 21.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 21.30 Świat komputerów 22.00 Skrzydło w skrzydło 22.30 Słynne samoloty 23.30 Fascynujące technologie